Mi estimado Kazemaru
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Un amor algo narcisita... pero a  el poco le importaba, el meteorito le habría hecho un gran favor: mostrarle el amor de su vida... Kazemaru Dark Emperor x Kazemaru


Hola minna!, si, ayer subí un nuevo fic y hoy vengo con otro... la razón es que no fuí a clases y lo quise subir de una vez por todas :) Trataré de traer lo más posible todas las continuaciones y se darán cuenta que cambie mi "apellido" a Ichirouta... el problema es que varias personas me han advertido que no deberia tener mi nombre allí y bla bla bla...

**Declaimer: **Siendo honesta inazuma eleven no me pertenece y quizás... por alguna extraña razón le puede pertenecer en un futuro a alguna de ustedes... mientras tanto es de level-5 :/

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mi estimado Kazemaru**

Ya no lo escuchaba, ya no sentía que estaba junto a el…

Dark emperor ya no estaba a su lado, al principio era insoportable tenerlo en su conciencia, diciéndole que olvidara a sus amigos y siguiera adelante, le decía que siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca lo dejaría solo, algo verdaderamente tierno para una versión oscura de sí mismo pero… ya no estaba ¡había desaparecido!.

No lo pudo controlar, él no lo obligaba pero si lo hacía ceder, él nunca lo molestaba solo le decía la verdad, nunca lo insultó… pero si lo molestaba sobre su apariencia tan asexual…

Sabía que era prácticamente el mismo, pero aunque sonara verdaderamente estúpido se había enamorado de Dark Kazemaru, y desde aquel juego con Endou y el resto de sus amigos Dark se había marchado deseándole lo mejor…

¿Cuánto no daría por volverlo a escuchar? ¿Cuánto no esperaba por volverlo a ver sonreír?... Aunque lo viera en su reflejo era solo una ilusión, su amado ya no estaba y el cada vez más loco estaba.

Muchos dirán que es extraño, e Ichirouta eso lo sabía con demasía, ¿pero el amor no es la cosa más extraña que puede suceder?...

Si, esa versión maldadosa de su ser apareció por un factor no natural, aquel meteorito de cierta manera le cambió su vida para bien, pero eso nadie lo sabía, todos creían que solo lo había afectado de manera psicológica, y que lo había vuelto más afeminado de lo normal… pero eso no era cierto! Lo había enseñado a amarse a sí mismo (aunque de una manera demasiado extraña cabe resaltar), le enseñó a afrontar sus errores y quererlos superar.

-quiero soñar aunque sea una vez más contigo y así poderte abrazar y besar mi lindo Kazemaru Dark… -era lo único que murmuraba el adolorido Ichirouta mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus grandiosos orbes avellanados, aunque lo que no sabía es que quizás ese sueño se podría hacer realidad-

-_Despierta…_

-…-

_-¡Ichirouta despierta mira quien está aquí! _–Exclama alguien al momento de moverlo del suelo-

-ehh… -murmura rascándose un ojo con su delicada mano- ¿Quién eres?

_-¿acaso ya no reconoces a tu amado? _–Pregunta de nuevo esa voz que se le hacía tan familiar-

-Dark Kazemaru –dice levantándose del suelo mirando fijamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz- ¿eres tú?

_-no… soy tu conciencia con el traje de Dark Emperor _–contesta irónicamente ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su verdadero yo (?)-

-con eso me doy cuenta de que si eres tu –responde mirándolo con cierto sonrojo- te extrañe

_-yo también Ichi-chan _–contesta tomándolo delicadamente de su mejilla- _pero sabes muy bien que nuestro extraño cariño no va a poder ser correspondido amor mío_

-eso es lo que tú dices…

_-te enamoraste de ti mismo _–Kazemaru baja la cabeza mientras que Dark lo ve tristemente-

-cierto…

_-no te desanimes… porque hoy tenemos esta noche para pasarla juntos _–hace una pausa mirando la esperanza que creció de repente sobre Ichirouta- _ solo en tus pensamientos… pero debes saber que esta será nuestra última vez juntos_

-¿qué? –exclama mientras que todas sus ilusiones de desmoronaron rápidamente-

-_fue eso lo que pediste, una vez más y ya…_

-está bien –baja la cabeza mientras que es abrazado por sí mismo- quiero ser tuyo, aunque sea en mis pensamientos

_-quiero que digas mi nombre y desees por más… aunque sea en tus pensamientos_

-quiero amarte, por siempre y recordarte toda mi eternidad…

_-Aunque sea solo por esta noche mi amado Ichirouta…_

_**(…)**_

-Kazemaru –lo llaman desde la puerta- ¿estas despierto?

-si…aunque me duele todo mi cuerpo –responde levantándose lentamente de su cama- _y… ¿me duele mi trasero?_

-te espero abajo en media hora…

-está bien… -_quizás lo de anoche fue real…- _camina hacia su espejo- Dark… sabes que te amo demasiado y creo que el dolor de trasero lo causaste tu ¿verdad?

_-respóndete tu… solo mira como estas… ah! Si… antes de irme solo mira la foto que está debajo de tu almohada_

-foto… -comienza a tratar de correr y al momento de ver el papel con él y Dark besándose algo por dentro de si se quebró- te amo… te amo… y siempre lo haré… "mi estimado Kazemaru"…

* * *

><p>Bueno... se que no les dije de que se trataba al inicio... pero espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y me dejen un review, porque eso me incentiva mucho más para subir las contis!...<p>

Las quiero :DD

Matta ne!


End file.
